


Sticky Sweets

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dark Loki (Marvel), Gen, Violence, little blood and gore, venki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki is out on the street, trick or treating with his boyfriend, when he is send to the creepy house by his lover to spook for candy. Scary mansions on Halloween... What could possibly go wrong?





	Sticky Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic for the halloween challenge of @loki-the-fox. You can read the original post [here](https://loki-the-fox.tumblr.com/post/177609314422/rivers-halloween-marvel-writing-challenge-hello), and the prompt is: “I hate Halloween.” I brought Loki x Venom for this one.
> 
> I had written this fanfic a while ago and wanted to wait for the movie of Venom to come out to put it out there so I could fix some last minute inconsistencies. Turns out that I had written one big inconsistency but if I would take it out, I would lose a great portion of the fic and I did not want that. I’m not going to spoil what it is for those who haven’t seen the movie yet. Also, there aren’t any spoilers for the movie in this fic so it’s safe to read. Lastly I also think (and hope) that I’m the first one to write a Venki fic and therefore I’m going with the word Venki (Venom + Loki) as a matter of name combining. But correct me if I’m wrong on that one...

“ I hate halloween ,” Loki pouted with a sour face.

“Oh, come on, you’re doing fine,” Nik quipped happily and gave the God a friendly nudge with his shoulder.

“Really? That was the fifth one this evening who said my ‘costume’ wasn’t accurate,” Loki answered bitter. “And this isn’t even a costume!” he said through gritted teeth.

“I know honey,” Nik answered him and put himself on his toes so he could peck a kiss on Loki’s cheek. “You and I know that and that is enough for me,” he snickered as Loki only gave him an exasperated look but a little smile tugged at the corner of the God’s lips at the kiss that still tingled pleasantly on his skin.

Loki hadn’t intended to fall in love with this man, a mortal on top of that, but alas, here he was and he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

“Now you go trick and treat at that mansion over there and I’ll go over to that house.”

“Why do I have to go to that mansion and not you?” Loki asked with a sigh.

“Because I don’t do creepy looking houses that smell of doom,” Nik said cheerfully. “Now go get them and I see you in a bit,” and he slapped Loki playfully on his behind before he bounded off to the other side of the street.

Loki shook his head and sighed. This halloween celebration was still foreign to him but he couldn’t deny the little pangs of joy it brought the God every time someone gave him candy - the need for endorsement he had lacked most of his life filling a weird kind of emptiness in his heart.

Loki pushed open the gate in front of the house, the creaking sound piercing his ears and he gritted his teeth after which he started to walk the path to the mainson.

He had been promised that after they had went from door to door they would go to a party, and at this moment it sounded a lot better to Loki than wading through this unkempt jungle of a garden which he had to pass before reaching the front door.

Loki wanted to knock on the door but as soon as he lifted his hand in the air it slightly swung open to a small crack and Loki raised his eyebrow.

When the door didn’t open further Loki placed his hand on the wood and pushed it open so he could see inside.

Nobody was there and a mischievous grin spread across his face as he entered the mainson.

The interior was old and was in the same state as the garden; not maintained in the slightest through what must have been ages for the cobwebs and dust were everywhere he looked. The God wrinkled his nose in disgust and tentivaly walked through the hall trying to decide whether he should take the staircase that led up to the higher levels, or find the stairs that led to the basement.

Loki shrugged - it didn’t matter - and he started to explore the house.

With every step the floorboards creaked under his weight and the rooms on the upper levels of the residence were devoid of life except for the bugs that scurried away in a corner as soon as Loki drew near. Most of the place was riddled with dust, the furniture worn from the many uses through the ages, and bleached from the amount of sunlight they had seen.

The cabinets and drawers were mostly empty except for the ones in the living room where some crystal glasses were still put on display and some books adorned the shelves. Loki picked up a book, his interest for the letters on paper piqued as always, but the tome crumbled under his touch, the papers lazily drifting to the floor to an unseen breeze of air.

“ I hate halloween ,” he murmured to himself as if he could shove the blame from the book falling apart on the mortal festivity.

The Trickster moved on through the house and found the staircase to the basement. It was dark outside and even darker in this part of the residence and Loki used his Seidr to create a little ball of light which hovered in the air with him to illuminate his path.

When he pushed the door open Loki was greeted by weird plastic strips hanging from ceiling to floor obscuring his view to what lay beyond, and he pushed past them, taking in the scene that lay before him.

If the house upstairs had looked like it belonged in the middle-ages, then this part of the house looked like it came straight out of the future, not to mention that this was the last Loki expected to be in this maison.

Behind the plastic curtains was a lab of some sorts. Glass separated the lab from the entry to the basement, some weird panels right next to a glass door but most striking of all was that time hadn’t worn it down and the place looked a lot cleaner and better maintained than the rest of the house even though the dust had also settled in on this part of the house.

Loki licked his lips and walked into the lab, the glass door falling shut behind him with a bang and Loki winched. He actually had nearly jumped out of his boots at the unexpected sound but years of training had taught him to cover up that emotion but he could still feel the shot of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He kept his breathing steady as he moved through the lab, taking in his surroundings and unaware of the dangerous Symbiote that watched his every move.

Venom had escaped his containment the moment the door had closed and he was now clung to a dark corner where the ceiling and walls met, out of reach of the weird light that hovered around the greasy haired man.

Glass cabinets were placed along the walls holding various of glass pots and test-tubes with liquids, their labels and the meaning a mystery to Loki.

In the middle of the room stood a single chair, the kind where they usually strapped someone into to keep one in control. The many brown blood stains gracing the white leather indicating that someone had been experimenting here on another being, the leather straps that were placed around the armrests torn from something that had forced his way off the chair with inhuman strength. Loki couldn’t suppress a shudder at the morbid sight and his to vivid imagination played several horrific scenarios.

The Trickster still remembered the horrors one had put him through, bringing memories of long past to the front of his mind and frightening him a little, but the ever underlying evil streak that harbored itself within the God writhed with pleasure in his being - as long as he wasn’t at the end of tortures he could somewhat appreciate it.

Next to the chair stood a trolley with some shining tools placed on them, the thin layer of dust betraying it hadn’t been used in quite some time.

Venom crawled along the ceiling to have a better look at the man on the floor. The symbiote hadn’t eaten in days after he had killed his previous host, and this human looked like a fine appetizer. Venom’s mouth watered at the thought and drool slipped from it’s maw, falling to the floor behind the chair with a soft sluggish sound that sounded way to loud in the eerie and silent laboratorium.

Loki quickly spun on his heel to see where the sound had come from but he didn’t see anything that indicated someone was there. Still he felt the goosebumps run along his spine, his gut telling him something was amiss and that sixth sense was never wrong. He peered around the lab again but there was nobody in the room yet he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched.

Loki used his Seidr to expand the magical green light that hovered with him, making it go higher and illuminating the room some more.

In the corner of the lab he spotted a device that looked like a computer. He wasn’t very familiar with the things but Nik had shown him around the device and Loki had learned quickly.

He punched a couple of keys on the keyboard and the machine flared to live. It was a little bit odd the computer worked for the fact that the mainson didn’t have any electricity as far as Loki had tried, but then again doors opened and fell shut at random so he didn’t question his fortune.

As the screen flared to life a recording of the room started to play, showing a man strapped into the same chair as was behind him and some weird black slug taking hold of the victim. Loki wasn’t sure if it killed the man on the video or did something else but going by the contorted face of the man it looked as if he was in great pains.

Loki grabbed the mouse and clicked on different icons on the computer, opening and closing videos and notes and taking in all the information.

By now Venom had slithered along the ceiling and had came to a rest there where the ceiling and wall adjourned right above the computer. The Symbiote had figured it had waited long enough, this human wasn’t interesting at all and Venom decided to pounce.

The moment Loki spotted the movement he stepped back and called forth his Seidr, creating multiple illusions of himself while he skitted away and took up residence on the other side of the room.

Venom felt a pang of delight as it noticed the many meals that were suddenly in front of it and shifted into a form that somewhat resembled a humanoid. Well, the creature looked more of an enormous black contorted Frost Giant with more teeth sharper than Loki’s daggers and splitting its black face in a macabre grin, not to mention the long and slimy tongue that snaked out between those teeth.

But what struck Loki the most were those white eyes without pupils that were far too large to resemble any form of humanoid and the muscles that rippled underneath its black skin showed that the creature probably had immense strength.

Loki wasn’t sure if he’d rather fight this monsterous being or a Bilgesnipe but as soon as Venom attacked the illusions with vigor, falling through each of them and feeding the creature’s frustration and hunger, Loki was sure he’d rather fought the latter.

“WHERE ARE YOU, TASTY HUMAN?” The symbiote purred with a raspy voice as it slashed through another one of Loki’s illusions with black claws.

When Loki spoke he made all the illusions speak with him. “If I show you where I am you have to promise me not to eat me,” Loki chuckled, trying to cover up the terror he felt.

“TASTY HUMAN,” Venom purred and its tongue slowly flicked out of its mouth to lick one of the illusions, making it disappear on contact.

Loki shuddered at the sight; he wasn’t one to be freaked out quickly but this just looked unnatural to him. Yet the information he had gotten from the computer might prove useful and Loki decided to up his game.

He whisked his copies away and quickly casted an illusion throughout the entire lab, making it look as if they were out on the streets, the place teaming with life as dressed up people celebrated halloween.

Venom whipped its head around, its seemingly lifeless eyes taking in its surroundings and narrowing into something that Loki could only interpret as glee. With renewed enthusiasm the Symbiote lounged itself into the illusion, trying to eat an unfortunate bypasser only to slam into the wall of the lab that lay behind the trick.

“Now you see,” Loki said without showing himself, an invisibility spell cloaking him, “you can choose to eat me or you can help me to get us both out of here and you can have as many ‘tasty humans’ as you want,” Loki bargained.

If you can’t defeat them than win them over with whatever you can offer.

Venom made a raspy purring sound from deep within its chest that showed the creatures dismay at having hit a wall. It swayed its head left and right trying to determine where the spoken words had come from but it didn’t see Loki.

The Symbiote pondered the Trickster’s words for a couple of moments before shifting into a black goo, gliding over the floor and trying to seek out the God. But Loki was quick to his feet and avoided the creature by silently darting through the room, dodging the Symbiote’s search.

Venom eventually stopped his in vain search and turned to his humanoid form once more. “SNACK. YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER,” it hissed.

“Honey,” a voice suddenly echoed through the mansion. “Are you still in here?”

Loki’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice of his mortal lover and Venom whipped its head at him. A wicked grin spread across its maw and under his skin he formed spikes which he then flung across the room.

Loki had to drop all of his illusions to counter the misles the creature threw at him but he couldn’t avoid all of them and some lodged itself painfully in his skin.

In the brief moment Loki was distraught Venom pounced, shifting into his gooey form and wrapping itself around the God.

When the Symbiote tasted the first blood and flesh of Loki it was pleasantly surprised to find this creature wasn’t a mere Human but something far more powerful, and it decided to alter its plan, instead of eating it making him its new host.

As Loki was wrapped in the alien parasite he felt the creature latch on to his skin and being, and the more the Trickster got covered. With a silent scream on the his lips Loki fell to the floor as he felt the parasite fuse with his being, shifting rapidly between his Aesir form and Venoms humanoid form.

When Venom was completely fused with the God it gave Loki his body back and the God breathed hard as he tried to recover from the intrusion. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position, placing a hand on his pounding head and he sighed.

“I’m not sure if I’d rather had you’d eaten me,” Loki murmured while hauling himself to his feet.

He could feel Venom stirr within him and his emerald green eyes shifted to black marbled with white veins as the Symbiote spoke to him in his mind. “NOW, LET US PAY THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS A VISIT.”

Loki moved to the door of the lab and coaxed by the Symbiote he used his Frost Giant abilities to freeze the glass and shatter it. Tentative he moved up the stairs and through the house until he was in front of Nik - Loki’s eyes carrying a black haze.

“Loki? Are you okay?” he asked and carefully stepped toward his lover.

Loki felt the pangs of hunger and without warning the alien parasite took over Loki’s body, shifting it into its black-skinned humanoid form.

Niks eyes widened at the sight and he screamed. “Loki! This is not funny!” he screeched. “I know you can shapeshift into anything but this is just macabre!”

Venom let out a low rumbling purr from its chest that sounded like a mocking laugh. “SNACK,” it hissed before it opened its maw and attacked him.

Loki could only watch on in horror through the white eyes of Venom as he tore the other man asunder limb by limb, blood spraying the walls and floor, and eating him. The screams of terror the man had howled went through marrow and bone and would forever be etched in Loki’s mind.

Venom felt the Trickster’s turmoil and searched within the God, pulling on his darkest desires until Loki didn’t feel melachonical anymore - until he didn’t feel anything anymore except glee at the gore that lay at his feet.

“MORE” Venom purred and gave Loki his body back.

“ I hate Halloween ,” Loki said reluctantly with eyes blacker than night.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
